Memento
by Oryn
Summary: Dean berkata, "Selamat tinggal." Layla mengoreksi, "Sampai jumpa, Dean."


Pairing: Dean/Layla

Warning: this fic contains sexual imagery, it's not suitable for minors. Dengan mempertimbangkan resikonya, anak di bawah umur sebaiknya tidak membaca ini.

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to declare that I don't own Supernatural and its (mostly) wonderful characters? They, sigh, belong to WB and Kripke (who seems to abuse them lately).

Author's Note: eksperimen yang ditulis untuk memenuhi challenge Valentine tidak resmi di forum Lautan Indonesia. Semacam coda untuk episode "Faith" yang sampai sekarang masih jadi favoritku. Oh, dan sebagai apresiasi untuk karakter Layla yang aku suka (mudah-mudahan tidak OOC). Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Layla Rourke baru beberapa langkah berjalan dari pintu kamar motel yang diinapi Dean ketika ada sebuah suara berat memanggilnya.

"Layla."

Gadis itu berbalik, mendapati Dean berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Dean."

Hanya butuh tiga langkah panjang bagi Dean untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka. Dalam sekejap dia telah berada tepat di hadapan Layla, mata hazel-hijaunya berkilat oleh gemuruh emosi yang tak teruraikan, menatap lurus kepada Layla. Sesaat kemudian Layla merasakan bibir pemuda itu turun menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat, lembut, manis seperti kue baru keluar dari oven. Dan Layla membiarkan bibirnya dijajah untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia ganti melumat.

Kebutuhan untuk bernafaslah yang membuat mereka melepaskan kecup, tapi itu pun singkat saja. Bibir mereka tetap lekat bertaut, tangan-tangan mereka tak kalah sibuk merambah ketika Dean berjalan mundur dan Layla maju bak pasangan dansa yang undur diri dari arena panggung, beringsut kembali ke kamar yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

Pintu tertutup di belakang punggung Layla. Bunyi ceklik lirih terdengar bersamaan dengan "plop" pelan ketika Dean menarik dirinya buat merangkum wajah Layla dengan kedua tangannya yang kapalan, matanya menyusuri raut jelita gadis itu seperti baru kali ini benar-benar melihatnya. Sebelah tangan Layla bergerak naik, membelai rambut Dean, turun ke pelipisnya dengan sikap yang familiar.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Dean berkata, suaranya serak, antara nafsu, sendu dan entah apa lagi.

Layla mengangguk, belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kemantapan vokalnya.

Dean tersenyum laksana pelaut menemukan cahaya suar di tengah kabut dan dia menunduk untuk mencium kening Layla, sementara gadis itu merengkuhnya rapat.

Tidak ada ruang untuk pemikiran lain, tidak sempat, tidak pada saat itu. Hanya Dean, Layla dan sesuatu yang indah di antara mereka, berkembang, menggebu, menghanyutkan. Momen magis menakjubkan yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan tanpa makna. Tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti ini.

"Miliki aku," Layla berujar tepat di telinga Dean, terdengar sebagai pernyataan apa adanya, bukan sebuah permohonan tanpa daya.

Memilikinya, itulah yang Dean perbuat selanjutnya. Tanpa melepaskan tubuh hangat Layla, dia membimbing gadis itu ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan barang-barang yang sedianya akan dipak sebelum merebahkan Layla dengan amat hati-hati ke atas seprai kuning kusam.

Senyum tipis tergurat di bibir Layla. Dia mengamati Dean yang bertumpu pada sikunya di atas tubuhnya, tapi tanpa menimpakan bobotnya sama sekali pada Layla. Menindih gadis itu, tapi semu.

"Aku bukan gelas sampanye yang pecah bila digenggam kelewat erat, kau tahu," Layla berujar. Pemberitahuan? Protes?

Tapi kamu mengidap kanker otak dan itu cukup untuk membikin aku ingin memujamu dengan cara paling halus yang dapat kulakukan, batin Dean.

Layla menghembuskan nafas. Dean cuma sempat menyaksikan sekelebat niat di mata gadis itu sebelum tahu-tahu Layla merangkul Dean dan membalik pemuda itu menjadi berada di bawahnya.

Dean masih belum pulih dari kekagetan sewaktu dia mendapati bibir Layla mendarat di wajahnya, sisi lehernya, menekan di dadanya yang masih terbalut kaus panjang. Jemari lentik gadis itu mengikuti dan dia berkelana, terus turun... dan turun...

Dean benar, Layla bisa bekerja dengan cara yang misterius. Enigma yang membakar gairah kelelakiannya sekaligus menimbulkan rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat.

"Layla..." rintih Dean kala gadis itu menemukan titik-titik sensitif yang menyebabkan dia spontan melengkungkan tubuh, menginginkan lebih.

Ya Tuhan, itu terasa nikmat.

Gadis itu menjamahnya di sana. Lagi dan lagi dan Dean menelan geraman di tenggorokannya, jins yang dipakainya terasa terlampau mengekang sekarang.

Layla terlihat memikat melingkupi tubuh Dean, seduktif dengan cara yang belum pernah dijumpai pemuda itu sebelumnya dan tanpa peringatan Dean meringkus gadis itu ke dalam jangkauan lengannya, berguling sampai Layla terhimpit di antara perawakan Dean yang kekar dan kasur per yang berderit.

Dean tidak dapat membaca sorot selain hasrat dan penyerahan diri seutuhnya yang membara di mata Layla. Barangkali itu pula yang dipantulkan oleh bola matanya sendiri. Dean tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan dia memusatkan perhatian pada sosok gemulai yang ditindasnya rapat. Dia seorang veteran dalam hal ini dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjadikan Layla menggelinjang oleh sentuhan-sentuhannya yang selintas terkesan acak, tapi sesungguhnya terarah.

"Dean..." Silabel itu dihembuskan menyertai nafas berat Layla, demikian dekat di telinga Dean lantaran ketika itu dia sibuk memamah wilayah pertemuan dagu dengan leher Layla.

Nama yang sama berulang kali meluncur dari bibir Layla setiap kali si empunya nama berhasil menggetarkan raga perempuannya, meluruhkannya, memantik segenap keinginannya untuk selekasnya berlari ke titik zenit. Nama yang setiap terucap membuat Dean ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Dean tidak mampu mengingat berapa perempuan yang menyebut namanya di tengah bersebadan, tapi dia ingin mengukir yang satu ini ke memorinya.

Mereka bercumbu dan pakaian-pakaian mereka satu demi satu melayang lepas. Helai-helai baju terserak begitu saja di segenap penjuru, layaknya dedaunan yang rontok tertiup angin.

Yang terakhir dilucuti adalah _boxer_ Dean dan setelah si celana lolos dari kaki pemuda itu, Layla berhadapan dengan rupa utuh seorang pria yang menjulang di depannya, polos seperti waktu dia dilahirkan. Layla memindai setiap inci tubuh Dean yang terbuka dengan mata sarat kekaguman. Fisik yang memukau, gagah, dengan kulit matang kecoklatan dan otot yang bergelombang di baliknya. Postur yang bikin lawan berpikir dua kali dalam perkelahian, tapi menimbulkan rasa aman bila ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau begitu indah," ungkap Layla lirih, merasa setengah bermimpi.

Dean sendiri balas mengamati figur Layla yang terbaring ikhlas tanpa busana di atas ranjang. Wajah cantiknya yang memerah penuh antisipasi, dibingkai dengan tepat oleh geraian rambut pirangnya. Tubuh ramping itu, dengan lekuk-lekuk feminin yang dibalut kulit putih bak pualam, menjanjikan kenikmatan, mengundang, terhampar hanya untuk Dean seorang. Kehalusan perempuan yang menyembunyikan ketabahan dan kekuatan tekad di baliknya.

Betapa mulus, nilai Dean. Nyaris sempurna.

Dean pun menyanggah, "Kau lebih indah."

Pipi Layla kian merona mendengarnya, yang menjadikannya makin memikat.

Pengetahuan bahwa sosok istimewa itu akan jadi miliknya meletikkan bungah di hati Dean. Tak hendak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan Layla, Dean kembali menyerbu gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang nakal, lidahnya, jari-jarinya yang lapar, sesekali geliginya. Layla, puji Tuhan, meladeninya tanpa ragu. Mengganjarnya dengan mesra, malah.

Semua bereskalasi dari sana.

Mereka bercinta, berasyik-masyuk, berkomunikasi tanpa kata. Hanya tubuh yang berbicara dan itu cukup.

Ada gerung menuntut ketika kulit telanjang mereka bertemu, hangat dan melekat. Dua tubuh berkelindan, bergulat, berduet menciptakan sensasi. Terdengar potongan-potongan rintihan yang hampir melodik, yang segera disumbat oleh bibir pasangannya. Ada titik-titik keringat yang timbul dari pori-pori bagai embun di permukaan daun. Merebak desahan memburu, selaras dengan nafas yang terengah. Ada jemari yang saling mencengkeram erat tubuh pasangannya seolah itu adalah tunggul kayu yang dapat menyelamatkan dari terbanting ke dasar jurang.

Ada kebutuhan yang memaksa Dean dan Layla untuk saling menarik mendekat, terhubung dengan intim. Muncul peperangan memperebutkan dominasi di mana hasil akhirnya pasti menang-menang. Bergolak gelombang panas yang menghanyutkan kejantanan Dean dan kewanitaan Layla dalam serentetan gerakan ritmik, tarian paling arkaik dalam peradaban manusia, instingtif tanpa perlu dipelajari.

Berdua mereka bergandeng tangan, merayap, berjalan, berderap, lalu berlari kencang menuju klimaks.

Sampai akhirnya, puncak itu tercapai ketika Dean memberi dan Layla menerima. Kenikmatan liar meledak di sekujur tubuh mereka, tanpa ampun. Dean melenguhkan nama Layla berkali-kali seakan itu adalah mantra dan Layla melambung terlalu tinggi untuk dapat melantunkan suara selain seruan nikmat.

Titik kulminasi yang mereka raih berdua hanya beberapa detik lamanya, tetapi begitu fantastis. Memuaskan. Mengobati. Mengguncang. Mendalam. Bergema sampai jauh.

Mereka mendarat perlahan-lahan seperti penerjung payung. Bertukar senyum, pandang dan bisik-bisik hangat. Dean mendekap Layla sesudahnya, seakan masih belum rela benar-benar melepaskan gadis itu. Dia melingkarkan lengan mengitari bahu Layla, berakhir di rambutnya yang pirang. Layla meletakkan kepalanya di antara bantal dan dada Dean, degup jantung pemuda itu musik di telinganya, aroma tubuh pemuda itu di udara yang dihirupnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar di kamar motel itu hanya gemersik seprai yang kaku dikanji, tarikan dan helaan nafas yang kian teratur dan derik pelan per kasur.

Sampai Dean yang pikiran koherennya mulai kembali ke kepalanya ingat akan situasi nestapa gadis yang dipeluknya dan seuntai kalimat terceplos begitu saja.

"Kamu tidak marah?"

Kepala Layla menggesek Dean kala gadis itu menengadah untuk menatap lurus Dean.

"Marah?" balas Layla. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Dean menelan ludah sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakui satu beban yang menggayuti benaknya. "Karena aku yang merampas kesempatanmu untuk disembuhkan."

Peluang langka yang seharusnya jadi milikmu. Hidupmu yang bisa lebih panjang dari beberapa bulan saja.

Layla mengusapkan jarinya ke kulit Dean yang masih lembab, mungkin maksudnya menenangkan. Dia berkata lembut, "Kamu tidak mengambilnya dariku. Itu takdirmu. Aku tidak marah, Dean." Layla tercenung sesaat lalu membetulkan dengan jujur, "Tidak lagi." Dia mencoba meyakinkan Dean, "Sungguh."

Bagaimana kau bisa tidak marah, batin Dean. Berpikir agak lama, jangan-jangan Dean-lah yang menyimpan kejengkelan pada dirinya sendiri dan memproyeksikannya pada Layla.

"Tidak pernah merasa ini tak adil?" Sudut pandang yang berbeda, tapi intinya sama belaka.

"Memangnya siapa yang berhak mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu adil atau tidak?" tukas Layla, terang-terangan, kalem.

Itu pertanyaan yang bagus, Dean mengakui. Jenis yang sulit untuk dijawab, atau enggan dijawab karena ada ego manusia yang merintangi.

Dean menggumamkan, "Kau... aku pikir kamu tidak layak mendapatkan hal yang seperti ini."

Kamu begitu percaya pada Tuhan, tapi lihat apa yang Dia lakukan padamu. Coba, kalau Tuhan ada, mengapa Dia membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang baik? Orang sebaik kau.

Layla tersenyum lembut sebelum mengutarakan, "Aku sombong jika bersikeras bahwa aku tidak layak mengalami ini semua. Justru aku berpikir, baguslah Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku melalui cobaan ini. Sakitku adalah cara Tuhan mengampuni aku."

Layla memandangi Dean lama, lekat-lekat. Di matanya ada sesuatu yang barangkali bisa dinamakan penerimaan. Bukan sekedar menyerah, tapi kesabaran yang berlandaskan iman.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir waktu tenggatku yang sudah ditetapkan ini ada baiknya juga. Aku jadi lebih menghargai hidup. Aku bersyukur untuk setiap tarikan nafas, sinar matahari di atas kepalaku, semua yang masih bisa kulihat, kurasakan, kusentuh. Semua hal kecil yang mungkin tak berarti, dianggap remeh, aku menikmati mereka semua, mereguknya seperti orang kehausan," urai Layla. Dia meraih rahang Dean dan menyusurinya dengan tangannya. "Aku menikmatimu."

Aku juga menikmatimu, seru Dean dalam hati. Tapi mengapa itu begitu pahit-manis?

"Kamu... tidak takut?"

Setiap manusia berdarah merah di satu titik dalam hidupnya pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya takut menghadapi kematian, bukan?

"Aku sudah melewati takut," Layla berkata, tandas.

"Tetap saja..."

"Sudah cukup bagiku," sela Layla. "Aku tahu aku telah menjalani hidupku dengan sebaik yang aku bisa. Aku dicintai dan aku mencintai. Apa lagi yang bisa kuminta?"

Itu retorika, tetapi Dean sungguh tergoda untuk menjawab.

Entah bagaimana, Layla seakan dapat membaca kehendaknya dan dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Cukup."

Dia minta Dean berhenti membelanya, berhenti memaki Tuhannya, berhenti mendebat nasib dan Dean tak dapat berbuat selain menurut, macam pengacara seorang terdakwa yang telah mengaku bersalah.

Dean pernah mendengar dalam kepasrahan sejatinya ada kekuatan, tapi dia tak mempercayai itu sampai dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kini.

"Kau mengagumkan, kau tahu itu?"

Dean tidak sering memuji orang, tapi setiap melakukannya dia bersungguh-sungguh dan Layla memahami ketulusannya. Gadis itu melempar senyum berterima kasih, merapatkan diri kepada Dean dan menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan sebuah ciuman panjang nan lembut. Dean dan Layla tetap berbaring bersisian setelahnya, sesekali bertukar belaian halus dengan pikiran yang sama-sama mengembara tanpa sadar bahwa mereka sejatinya saling memikirkan.

Keheningan meninabobokan yang nyaman itu dipecahkan oleh gumam pelan Layla setelah dia menengok ke angka berapa jarum arlojinya menunjuk.

"Aku harus pergi. Ibuku pasti mencariku."

Jadi kita usai sampai di sini, bagaimana?

"Yeah," Dean merespons, mengelus rambut Layla sekali lagi, agak enggan menarik tangannya ketika jemarinya telah tiba di ujung helai-helai pirang itu.

Layla menyarangkan kecupan ringan di dada Dean kemudian dia beranjak bangkit, mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tercerai-berai dan membalutkan semuanya kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Omong-omong, Sam pergi cukup lama untuk seseorang yang membeli soda," seloroh Layla, melunakkan perpisahan di depan mata.

Dean yang tengah mencomot celana jinsnya mendongak. "Dia beli ke pabriknya sekalian, barangkali," sahutnya, mengikuti teladan Layla.

Layla menautkan kancing terakhir jaketnya, dia berkata, "Sampaikan salamku padanya ya."

"Pasti."

Layla menyelipkan tangan ke saku jaketnya, meraba bagian dalamnya dan menarik keluar benda yang dimaksudkannya. Dia meraih tangan Dean dan menggenggamkan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu.

Dean membuka kepalan tangannya untuk menilik apa yang diserahkan Layla padanya. Sebuah rosario dengan salib dari perak yang cemerlang dan untaian manik-manik hitam kecil yang terasa rapuh di tangan Dean yang besar.

Kening Dean berkerut. Untuk apa?

"Ini agar kamu senantiasa ingat untuk tetap percaya," terang Layla, seolah dia dapat mendengar pertanyaan berdentang di benak Dean.

"Aku akan mengingat itu," Dean menyahuti sejurus kemudian. "Dan kamu."

Seseorang yang mengingatkan dia untuk jangan putus asa mengenai kebaikan, iman dan kelapangan hati manusia.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan kini, berpakaian lengkap, bertukar pandang untuk menyampaikan apa yang tak dapat terungkapkan oleh kata. Mereka tidak ingin benar-benar berpisah, tapi mereka tahu itu sebuah keniscayaan. Hidup memang seperti itu.

Tinggal menunggu siapa yang berani memulai mengucapkan terma final pemutus perjumpaan dan Dean-lah yang melakukannya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Selamat tinggal," dia berujar singkat, tak merasa perlu menambahkan kata-kata pengharapan yang selamanya cuma penghiburan klise.

Layla tersenyum teduh dan Dean membatin barangkali wajah malaikat itu yang seperti ini. Gadis itu mengoreksi, "Sampai jumpa, Dean."

Dengan itu dan satu tatapan terakhir nan penuh arti, Layla memutar badan dan langkah-langkah anggun meluncurkannya keluar dari ruang pandang Dean.

Sepeninggalnya, Dean bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah tampak dirinya di mata Layla, bagaimana gadis itu menilainya sampai bisa berpendapat bahwa Dean pantas untuk masuk surga bersamanya.

xox

Satu tahun kemudian.

Sam mengalihkan tatapan dari seantero bagasi yang baru diaduk-aduknya kepada kakaknya. "Kita kehabisan air suci," dia mengumumkan. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus mengingat dalam hitungan jam mereka berencana memerangkap satu setan menjengkelkan yang telah lama diincar.

Dean merogoh ke dalam sebuah tas yang tergeletak di sisi lain bagasi. Dia keluarkan satu jerigen berisi air. "Berkati ini saja."

"Ada rosario?" tanya Sam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Dean menyerahkan rosario yang dulu diberikan Layla padanya, yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di saku dalam jaketnya, dekat dengan jantungnya.

Sam mengamati rosario itu dan mengenalinya. "Kamu masih menyimpan ini?"

"Yeah." Dean mengedikkan bahu seakan itu bukan masalah besar. "Cepat berkati airnya. Latin selalu bikin lidahku terkilir."

"Oke." Sam menerima jerigen air dan rosario itu. Dia membuka tutup jerigen untuk membenamkan sebagian rosario ke air yang ada di dalamnya, litani kalimat-kalimat bahasa Latin meluncur fasih dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu Dean berdiri di samping adiknya. Matanya tertawan oleh rangkaian manik-manik rosario di tangan Sam yang berkilau redup ditimpa cahaya matahari senja. Ingatannya seketika melayang kepada sosok juwita Layla Rourke. Senyumnya yang agung, matanya yang damai, suaranya yang halus, tubuh putihnya yang lembut dan murni. Imannya yang tak tergoyahkan bagaikan karang. Perempuan yang sejuk laksana air.

Kepala Dean menengadah, pandangannya jauh ke batas horizon, melampaui hamparan padang rumput yang membingkai aspal jalan. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, entah tertuju pada siapa. Dean masih belum sepenuhnya yakin apakah Tuhan itu ada, tapi dia berpikir, tak peduli apakah Tuhan ada ataupun tidak, Layla pasti telah tenang di tempat terindah sekarang. Dean tak meragukan itu. Tidak sedikit pun.

SELESAI


End file.
